THE BITCH ON FIRE (ChanBaek)
by rhapxobee
Summary: Meskipun Baekhyun adalah pria yang haus akan memenuhi hasrat seksualnya, tetapi dia tetap mempertahankan keperjakaannya dan tidak membiarkan lelaki lain merenggutnya, kecuali untuk suaminya kelak. Namun, si bajingan Park itu ternyata bermain curang... CHANBAEK/BXB/COLLABS WITH STROBAEQY


**KOLABORASI DENGAN** **STROBAEQY DI WATTPAD**

.

.

"Mpphh!"

Desahan kecil itu leluasa keluar dari bibir pria mungil yang kini sedang asik mengemut bibir pria yang sedang memangkunya ini. Tidak sampai di sana, kedua tangannya juga bermain pada rambut sekaligus mengelus pipi pria tampan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Byun Baekhyun atau yang biasa dijulukin 'Wild Byun' oleh siapapun. Julukan itu bukan asal diberikan kepadanya, namun karna sifat liarnya yang selalu di tunjukan oleh siapapun membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memberikan julukan tersebut.

Dirinya memiliki banyak partner dalam hal memuaskan atau dipuaskan. Namun, Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, sebuah sumpah dan sebuah rahasia yang dirinya sembunyikan dari teman-temannya yaitu dirinya tak akan melakukan anal seks kepada partnernya.

Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, hanya akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan suaminya nanti. Suami? Tentu saja, dia adalah gay.

Cumbuan panas yang sejak tadi terjadi semakin membuat pria yang berstatus sebagai partner lelaki mungil ini menggila. Namun, di saat tangan pria yang memangkunya itu merambat ke area bokong Baekhyun dan bersiap-siap memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana piyama Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja pria cantik itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Baek?" Pria tampan yang juga merupakan partner bercumbunya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Maaf, Kris! Aku tidak ingin melakukan anal seks bersamamu!" Baekhyun menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Kris. Memang, sudah dua minggu ini Kris menjadi partnernya dan mereka hanya melakukan cumbuan-cumbuan panas tanpa memberikan seks.

Kris menatap Baekhyun tersinggung. Sungguh, harga dirinya terasa terluka saat mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Baekhyun.

Jelas saja, dirinya merupakan pria tampan bak pangeran yang selalu di agung-agung kan oleh seluruh wanita satu fakultas, atau bahkan seluruh fakultas di universitasnya. Siapa yang tak menyukainya? Bahkan beberapa dari mereka dengan jelas meminta kris untuk meniduri mereka. Sementara disini, seorang lelaki mungil yang sudah dua minggu ini berstatus menjadi partnernya sedang menolaknya dengan terang terangan.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu? Kau melukai harga diriku!" ujar Kris yang ditanggapi dengan hembusan napas yang begitu berat dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendramatisir! Aku dari awal sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin anal seks, Kris! Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin menjadi teman cumbuanku, aku tidak akan memaksa, kau bisa mencari pria atau wanita lain yang bisa kau tiduri." Baekhyun menyudahi perkataannya dengan senyuman teramat lebar.

Kris tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Pria tampan dengan tinggi semampai itu langsung mengambil ponsel dan mantelnya di atas meja kopi, kemudian keluar dari apartment Baekhyun.

Tidak lama setelah bunyi pintu apartment yang terkunci otomatis, ponsel Baekhyun yang tadi berada di sebelah ponsel Kris pun berdering dan memunculkan nama 'Park Chanyeol' yang ingin melakukan panggilan video dengannya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin semringah, lalu segera mengangkat panggilan dari salah satu partner kesukaannya itu, kemudian memposisikan layar ponsel sejajar dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Hai, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melambai dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat menggemaskan, tetapi tanpa itu, dia memang menggemaskan.

Bukankah begitu?

"Baekhyun? Kau bisa mendengarkanku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang berusaha keluar dari keramaian.

"Tidak! Kau sekarang di mana? Apakah di klub?" Baekhyun sedikit menyipitkan matanya sekaligus menjauhkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel.

"Benar! Aku sedang di klub—Sebentar! Jangan dulu ditutup, aku akan keluar sebentar agar kau bisa mendengarkanku."

Butuh waktu dua menit untuk Chanyeol bisa keluar dari tempat surga dunia itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya bisa memegang ponselnya dengan baik.

"He'eum, aku sudah bisa mendengar dan melihatmu dengan baik!" jawab Baekhyun sembari memberikan poutan di bibirnya.

Imut dan menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. Namun, wajah Baekhyun semakin memasam dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang dialami oleh partnernya itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajah cantikmu itu, Sayang?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak, sepertinya pria itu sehabis berteriak-teriak di lantai tari, menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku kehilangan partner!" adu Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Partnermu? Aku tidak hafal partnermu siapa-siapa saja, Sayang! Terlalu banyak untuk kuhafalkan, hanya satu yang kutahu, yaitu diriku!" Chanyeol berucap bangga sekaligus membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memasang wajah masamnya lagi dan mencemooh Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, ayolah, Sayang! Buat apa kau bersedih di saat partnermu yang paling tampan ini masih ada, hm?" Chanyeol kembali menyombongkan dirinya sendiri.

Begitulah seorang Park Chanyeol jika berbicara. Bahkan, dia lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri dibandingkan kedua orang tuanya. Bisa dilihat sendiri, karena pria tampan itu selalu saja membangkang kepada kedua orang tuanya dan memilih bersenang-senang di klub malam dengan wanita dan pria malam.

"Park Chanyeol, jika kau masih membicarakan betapa hebatnya dirimu, aku akan mematikan panggilan ini!" gertak Baekhyun yang terlalu lelah menghadapi kepercayaan diri partnernya itu.

"Jangan begitu, Sayang! Kau sangat tidak asik! Bagaimana jika kau datang kemari dan bersenang-senang denganku untuk mengobati rasa sedihmu karena kehilangan salah satu partnermu itu?" tawar Chanyeol sedikit dengan pertanyaan sarkasnya.

"Jika kau memaksa, aku akan datang!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, padahal dia tidak ada mengatakan apapun itu yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk datang.

"Cepatlah!"

"Iya! Dasar bawel!" jawab Baekhyun yang hampir memencet tombol merah.

"Sebentar!" Chanyeol menahannya.

"Apa, Sayangku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan napas yang berat.

"Hm, aku ingin kau nanti memakai kado yang kuberikan padamu minggu lalu, bersedia?" tanya Chanyeol tidak lupa suaranya dibuat-buat seperti sedang berbisik.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kadomu sungguh tidak memiliki fashion, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan, "Apakah kau malu untuk mengenakannya?"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal, lalu menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu, Park bodoh!"

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan panggilan video itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke dalam ruangan VVIP yang ada di klub tersebut.

"Apakah partnermu itu mau datang, Chanyeol?" tanya salah satu dari kedua orang yang menyambut kedatangan sahabat mereka itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari melemparkan ponselnya ke meja yang berada di tengah-tengah sofa berbentuk U besar itu, lalu memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah.

"Tentu saja! Asal kalian tahu saja, dia itu tidak bisa menolak perintahku!" Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya.

"Hahaha, untuk apa mematuhi dirimu jika melakukan anal seks denganmu saja dia tidak mau, Bodoh!" Jongin, pria dengan kulit yang paling tan di antara mereka itu berceletuk sembarangan.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tersinggung. Lalu, Sehun yang berada di seberang Jongin hanya menegurnya lewat ekspresi wajah saja.

"Ah, Chanyeol! Jangan kau hiraukan perkataan si busuk ini! Minum saja dulu, pasti kau haus mendengar omong kosong dari Jongin, bukan?" Sehun menuangkan botol berisi sampanye itu ke flute glass, lalu diberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ayo, diminum!" Chanyeol tidak lagi memikirkan apapun dan segera meminum sampanye itu perlahan, tidak langsung habis, hanya beberapa tegukan saja, lalu meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke atas meja.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan, mereka sama-sama tersenyum, apalagi melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol dan peluh yang tiba-tiba saja menuruni pelipis Chanyeol.

"Ahhh! Kalian pasti mengerjaiku, 'kan?!" sentak Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Woah! Lemah sekali, sudah bangun saja!" ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah mengembung besar.

"Sialan!" desis Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

Chanyeol akan pergi dari sana, akan tetapi Sehun menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelesaikan perkara ini!" Chanyeol menunjukkan gundukan di celananya.

"Bodoh! Gunakan saja Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memandang Sehun malas.

"Dia tidak menginginkan anal seks!" jawab Chanyeol agak cepat, soalnya dia sudah mengeluarkan precum-nya.

"Oral seks?! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" pertanyaan retoris meluncur dari bibir Jongin.

"Aku kurang suka di oral seks! Jika ingin seks, aku ingin sekaligus anal atauu vagina seks!" Jongin memandang Chanyeol, kemudian dia menghela napas malas.

"Banyak maunya! Hm, tetapi aku ada barang bagus dan Baekhyun dipastikan mau melakukan anal seks bersamamu!" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Dengan mencampuri minumannya dengan obat perangsang seperti yang kalian lakukan padaku?" mata Chanyeol kembali menyipit curiga.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak, dia bisa beronani jika hanya mencampuri minumannya dengan obat perangsang!"

Kali ini bukan tatapan curiga yang didapatkan Jongin, melainkan penasaran dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa?"

Jongin menyeringai, setelah itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kemasan kantong plastic bening yang masih tersegel merah di atasnya; di dalamnya ada bubuk putih yang Chanyeol tidak tahu itu apa.

Namun, mata Chanyeol membesar saat mengetahui apa itu.

"Narkoba? Kau gila?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan napas yang tercekat karena harus menahan libodonya yang semakin menjadi.

"Sekali saja, lagipula efeknya hanya sampai dua belas jam saja, lalu obat ini sukar ditemukan oleh alat yang bahkan teknologi para ahli racun juga kesulitan mendeteksi obat ini, ditambah lagi, Baekhyun akan melupakan apa yang dilakukannya selama dua belas jam lalu saat efek obat ini menghilang."

Chanyeol tergiur saat mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Siapkan air minumnya!" Jongin dan Sehun menyeringai bersama-sama, lalu mereka segera mulai meracik minuman sampanye itu.

"Berapa menit lagi dia sampai?" tanya Sehun sambil memutar pelan flute glass di tangannya agar obat itu segera menyatu dengan sampanye.

"Sekitar tiga menit lagi, mungkin dia baru memasuki pintu utama klub."

Sehun dan Jongin pun meletakkan minuman tersebut di samping Chanyeol yang sudah duduk tenang lagi di sofanya.

"Kameranya juga sudah aktif, hahaha!" Jongin menunjuk kamera di ujung ruangan VVIP tersebut.

"Bagus!" ujar Chanyeol merapatkan kakinya saat penisnya semakin memaksa ingin dibebaskan.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sehun akan keluar, Hahaha! Nikmati anus yang masih perawan itu, Park!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan keluar dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah Jongin dan Sehun menjauh dari pintu VVIP itu, terlihat dari lorong, pria mungil dengan mantel panjang hingga menyentuh lututnya pun sedikit berlari kecil sembari merapatkan mantelnya. Mereka berdua juga bisa melihat bibir Baekhyun mendumelkan sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Baekhyun awalnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan dua pria tinggi di depannya, namun saat mereka berpapasan dan Baekhyun merasa dipandangi pun, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap dua pasang mata tajam itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada dua pria tampan itu.

"Apa aku seindah itu sampai kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Jongin menarik ujung bibirnya, "Kau memang indah, seperti cerita dari seseorang yang kukenal!"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin bingung, "Seseorang yang kau kenal?"

Lorong yang agak sepi dan hanya lagu dari lantai menari yang menggema di lorong, ditambah pencahayaan yang temaram dan diameter lorong yang tidak terlalu lebar, Jongin bisa leluasa memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan menabrakkan punggung Baekhyun di tembok dengan mudahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengaduh, akan tetapi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang haus akan belaian.

Jongin mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun dan itu sangat disukai Baekhyun. Tidak membutuhkan nama atau apapun lagi, Baekhyun memeluk leher Jongin seduktif.

Jongin dan Baekhyun menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka, tidak pula saling melumat dan menyesap bibir satu sama lain. Sementara itu, Jongin semakin mengapit tubuh mungil itu ke tembok dengan warna abu-abu itu, menambah panasnya ciuman mereka. Sehun yang melihat itu pun segera menepuk bahu Jongin. Untungnya, manusia itu segera sadar dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa.

Saat mereka akan pergi, Baekhyun memanggil seseorang sembari bersender di tembok dan bersedekap dada.

"Hai, kau yang bermata sipit!" Sehun memejamkan matanya, menahan emosi karena dalam seumur hidupnya ini, dia selalu dipanggil 'sipit'.

Pria tampan dengan mata sipitnya itu berbalik, tetapi sebelum dia berbicara, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk lehernya dan membekap bibirnya dengan bibir tipis pria cantik itu.

Jongin melihat itu pun menyeringai, "Sok sekali menegurku, saat dicium juga membalas seperti itu!"

Jongin menyindir pria pucat itu, tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan Baekhyun di bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang kali ini membatasi dirinya membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa.

"Aku sedang ditunggu oleh seseorang, maafkan aku!" ujar Baekhyun memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya, kemudian meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun, lalu memasuki ruangan yang ada Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Sehun masih diam di tempatnya dan dia harus merasakan pukulan Jongin di punggungnya agar bocah itu tersadar lagi.

"Apa kau kerasukan?" tanya Jongin sedikit sarkas.

"Wah, pesonanya! Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menahan nafsunya saat berciuman dengan pria seperti itu?" Sehun menggeleng sembari berujar takjub.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, boleh juga nanti kita tiduri dia, hahaha!" celetuk Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Harus! Aku tidak sabar merasakan anusnya menjepit penisku!" sahut Sehun sambil membayangkan wajah lemas Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, untuk sekarang biarlah sahabat kita itu merasakan bagaimana memperkosa anus yang masih tersegel! Setelah itu kita yang akan mencobanya!"

"Kau benar, Jongin! Stok obat itu sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Bodoh, obat itu susah sekali didapatinya, mahal pula! Uang sebulan yang dikirim ayahku bisa habis!" seru Jongin lalu menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Ah, tapi bagaimana ini?" Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Penisku tiba-tiba saja terbangun! Pasti karena ciuman sialan tadi!" umpat Jongin menggeram.

"Kau perlu bantuanku?" tawar Sehun menyeringai lebar.

"Apa minggu ini giliranmu yang dimasuki?" Jongin melempar senyum nakalnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Sulit untuk mengakuinya, tapi minggu ini kau boleh melakukannya padaku."

"Melakukan apa sayang?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin kesal, kemudian dia menarik pinggang Jongin dan mengecup bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Menusuk anusku dengan penismu, Jongin sayang!"

Jongin memandang datar Sehun, "Aku tidak akan mau jika kau memperlakukan aku seperti 'bawahan' untuk hari ini!"

Sehun pun melepas pelukannya di pinggang Jongin. Baiklah, Sehun akan mengalah untuk minggu ini, lagipula minggu depan dialah yang akan membobol anus Jongin. Kemudian kedua tangan Sehun berpindah menjadi memeluk leher Jongin.

"I'm yours tonight, Master! All yours."

"Fuck!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan menuju pintu VVIP lainnya, lalu meletakkan kunci ruangan yang berbentuk kartu di mesin pendeteksi, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pintu itu pun terbuka dan Jongin langsung mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalamnya.

-o0o-

Chanyeol menunggu di dalam ruang itu sembari melirik arlojinya. Seharusnya, Baekhyun sudah datang dua menit yang lalu, tapi mengapa sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menahan penisnya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan precum dan membasahi sekitaran selangkangannya.

Sekitar tiga menit menunggu lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka pintu VVIP dengan kartu yang diberikan oleh resepsionis di luar pintu lorong tadi.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Sayang?" tanya Baekhyun santai, lalu menutup pintu ruangan.

"Kau tidak mengenakan pakaian yang kusuruh tadi?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya saat yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan mantel kebesaran yang menutupi tubuh atas, bahkan hampir menutupi setengah kaki jenjangnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia langsung melepaskan mantelnya dan menjatuhkannya sembarangan.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang melihat Baekhyun sudah mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya, tidak sampai disitu, Baekhyun juga mengenakan black leather body harness dari dada sampai pahanya.

"Senang, heum?" tanya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol sambil berjinjit seperti anak kecil yang melewati jalan setapak.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, kedua lengannya ikut melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

Pria cantik itu langsung menyesap leher Chanyeol sekalian menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan di sana.

"Ahhhh!" Chanyeol melenguh, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terpejam erat, dirasanya pantat Baekhyun semakin menggoda penisnya yang berada di balik celananya itu.

Tangan panjangnya dibawa untuk meremas bongkahan kenyal yang begitu menggoda itu dengan gerakan acak yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

Jari lentik itu naik ke atas menuju rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya seiring dengan remasan Chanyeol pada bokongnya. Tak ingin bibirnya diam, ia spontan mencium bibir Chanyeol. Gerakan mulutnya acak, lumatan demi lumatan ia beri untuk bibir Chanyeol. Saliva yang turun pun membuat Baekhyun lebih gencar untuk menjilat lelehan tersebut.

Di gigitnya bibir Chanyeol, membuat sang empu meringis sebelum merasakan jilatan pada goa mulutnya yang selalu bisa Chanyeol rasakan jika berciuman dengan Baekhyun.

Begitu manis, liar, dan menggoda. Semua aspek itu selalu menjadi hal yang terindah yang dirasakannya selama berciuman dengan Baekhyun.

Tak ingin Baekhyun memegang kendali, Chanyeol sudah berada di ujung kehancuran jika bokong kenyal milik Baekhyun tidak berhenti menggesek penisnya. Dengan gerakan brutal ia mengambil alih ciuman menuntut dari Baekhyun. Bibir merah itu di raup habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol seolah menjadi hidangan paling enak yang pernah ia coba. Mengesampingkan lenguhan tertahan dari mulut Baekhyun.

'Fuck! Siapa yang peduli!' rutuk Chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman hampir lima belas menit, pasokan oksigen yang di perlukan oleh Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva terlihat begitu kentara ketika dua bibir itu saling menjauh. Deru nafas keduanya memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Bahkan pendingin ruangan kehilangan fungsinya akibat aksi yang dilakukan oleh kedua manusia tersebut.

Baekhyun menyambar gelas yang berada di sampingnya tepat di atas meja. Ia menegak cairan putih itu dengan begitu anarkis. Seolah hidupnya berada di situ. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, kalau tidak salah itu minuman yang sudah di beri bubuk oleh Jongin dan Sehun sebelumnya kan?

Berarti penisnya akan dengan mudah memasuki lubang surga milik Baekhyun, kan?

Nafsunya sudah mencapai titik tertinggi. Kepalanya hampir pening karena sengatan nafsu itu belum tersalurkan.

Mata Baekhyun terlihat lebih berkabut dari biasanya seolah unsur nafsu paling binal tercipta di iris bening lelaki mungil itu. Apakah obatnya sudah bereaksi?

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya seolah melayang, ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Rasa ini begitu nikmat dan tubuhnya benar-benar ringan dan lebih parahnya, analnya begitu gatal seolah ada sesuatu disana yang ingin dihentak dengan keras.

Chanyeol gemas. Sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata dari bibirnya itu, ia lebih dulu membungkam bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya. Ciuman nya kali ini lebih menuntut dan tak membiarkan sedetik pun Baekhyun untuk membalas.

Lelaki mungil itu sebal, ia dengan gerakan cepat merobek kemeja yang di gunakannya menyisakan black leather body harness yang membukus tubuh putih mulusnya. Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencium bibirnya membuka matanya saat mendengar suara sobekan. Lalu senyum miring tercetak.

Tanpa Chanyeol minta, lelaki mungil sudah lebih dulu turun dan berlutut dengan kedua kaki sengaja di buka lebar memperlihatkan penis ranumnya yang sudah menegak.

"Tanpa celana dalam, huh? Aku rasa kau perlu mendapatkan hadiah dariku, Sayang." Chanyeol baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin penismu." Baekhyun memohon dengan sejurus mata anjing. Penuh kepolosan dan kebinalan.

Senyum miring Chanyeol semakin lebar mendengar kalimat itu. Ia bergerak melucuti pakiannya. Sekarang dirinya sudah sepenuhnya telanjang dengan penis menegak serta percum yang sedikit mengalir.

Kilatan mata Baekhyun sepenuhnya sudah terisi oleh nafsu. Lalu ia membawa tangan lentiknya mengurut dan membelai setiap inci penis Chanyeol, membuat sang empunya di dera panas dingin. Sensasi tangan mulus itu menyentuh penisnya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol hampir tumbang.

Tidak sampai situ, Chanyeol harus menyaksikan Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya dengan tatapan mata yang menjurus padanya benar-benar seduktif. Chanyeol rasa ia bisa saja memasukan penisnya secara brutal ke mulut Baekhyun, jika lelaki mungil itu tidak segera melakukannya.

Nyatanya, Baekhyun lebih suka bermain dengan gerakan memutar pada penisnya. Membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Ia lebih banyak merutuk ketimbang melenguh.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih suka melihat lelaki tinggi ini menderita. Tapi, ia juga tidak sabar mengulum dan melumat habis penis itu.

Dengan gerakan lambat, ia mulai mengecupi setiap jengkal penis Chanyeol, lalu menjilatnya tak lupa dengan tatapan matanya yang tertuju pada Chanyeol. Seolah menjelaskan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sangat hebat.

Ia menuntun penis panjang berurat itu memasuki mulutnya yang mugil. Ia melenguh saat dinding mulutnya bersentuhan dengan penis Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun mengulum penis itu seirama dengan nada pengantar mimpi, sangat lembut membuat Chanyeol di penuhi rasa frustasi. Kuluman yang Baekhyun berikan nyatanya tidak membuat penisnya membaik.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan Baekhyun yang berlutut di bawahnya, memaksa kepala si mungil itu mendongak serentak dengan penisnya yang memenuhi mulut Baekhyun.

Deep throat adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Hentakan penis Chanyeol pada mulutnya membuat ia tersedak beberapa kali. Tetapi, lelaki tinggi itu tidak ingin tahu karena baginya menumpahkan sperma miliknya adalah tujuan utama.

Chanyeol terus menggerakan penisnya dengan brutal di mulut Baekhyun yang sempit. Bahkan, tenggorokan lelaki mungil ini sangat sempit membuat ia bisa merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Air mata Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kentara karena menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak. Walaupun lambat laun, Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan penis Chanyeol yang memenuhi tenggorokannya, rasanya enak. Bahkan sorot mata Baekhyun menuntut Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tangan lentiknya tak diam, ia menyentuh penis miliknya bersama dengan hentakan penis Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Hampir beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk menahan desahan, akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa lelaki tinggi akan segera menumpahkan spermanya. Maka, ia mulai mengelus setiap jengkal kulit paha Chanyeol, meninggalkan penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan semen terlebih dahulu.

Lalu tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika merasakan cairan yang begitu nikmat memenuhi mulutnya. Chanyeol mengerang, dengan cepat mengeluarkan penisnya dan menembakkan sisa spermanya ke wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan peluh itu.

Nafas Chanyeol tersendat, ia menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir itu yang penuh dengan sperma miliknya.

"Biarkan seperti itu, kau tambah cantik dengan lelahan sperma yang menghiasi wajahmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merengut. Tanpa bisa di tahan, tatapan tajam milik Chanyeol jatuh pada penampilan Baekhyun yang sungguh seksi karena hanya berbalut black leather body harness saja.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun mendesah dan kalang kabut saat merasakan analnya begitu berkedut akibat tamparan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol pada bokong nya.

Sialan! Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sekarang ia sangat ingin penis Chanyeol menubruk dinding analnya?

Pikiran itu hilang saat tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap dan melintir putingnya yang menegang itu. Bahkan, Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengulum putting kanan nya. Selayak bayi. Ia spontan mendongak dan mendesah keras. Alunan desahan itu semakin mengusik penis Chanyeol yang kembali menegang dengan sangat sempurna.

"Uhh Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa mengtrol dirinya, begitu bibir Chanyeol berpindah untuk mengulum putting sebelahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang oleh kenikmatan ini dan lubang analnya semakin berkedut.

'Persetan!' rutuk Baekhyun.

Lalu mendorong Chanyeol menuju sofa dan menduduki pria itu, ia mencium Chanyeol dengan anarkis seolah jika ia telat sedikit Baekhyun bisa mati mendadak. Tangan lentiknya bermain di wajah Chanyeol, menyusuri setiap pahatan yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk lelaki itu.

Bertanya-tanya mengapa ia baru sadar bahwa lelaki yang sedang ia duduki ini begitu tampan? Serupa Dewa Yunani yang tersesat di bumi.

Cumbuan nya beralih ke leher Chanyeol, kembali membuat tanda-tanda. Tak ingin kalah, Chanyeol pun ikut memberikan cumbuan dan tanda merah pada leher Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu berniat akan meninggalkan benyak tanda pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ahh! Ya! Hisap terus! Uhh!" Baekhyun mendongak mempermudah aksi bejat Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mengurut penis ranum milik Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa kali kau klimask, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak tahu uhh mungkin kesekian kalinya shh." Baekhyun terus meracau ketika tubuhnya di berikan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Angkat bokongmu tinggi."

Kernyitan tercipta di kening Baekhyun. Namun, sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaanya, tatapan Chanyeol padanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menuruti permintaan lelaki tinggi itu.

Bokongnya di angkat tinggi, kemudian meringis saat merasakan sesuatu merobos analnya.

"Shh! Apa ini?! AHH! NGH!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol menerobos analnya dan menghantam si mungil untuk kembali menduduki tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapikan anak rambut yang memenuhi kening Baekhyun. Sperma pada wajah Baekhyun sedikit mengiring, membuat Chanyeol tertawa bahagia. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang mengumpat kasar. Saat di rasa Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya lembut tak ingin membuat si mungil semakin kesakitan.

Ciuman pada tubuh Baekhyun yang di tutup harness itu sedikit bisa membuat lelaki mungil itu lupa akan sakit yang di terima oleh analnya.

Semakin lama, gerakan Chanyeol teratur saat mendengar Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya.

"Ngh! Chanyeol! Shh! Enak!"

Hentakan Chanyeol semakin cepat ketikan alunan desahan itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Chanyeol terbakar oleh permainannya sendiri. Maka, ia ingin bermain lebih lama. Di hentikan nya gerakan pinggulnya membuat Baekhyun mendumel karena klimasknya yang akan menyembur itu tertahan. Ia melotot ke arah Chanyeol seolah mengatakan 'Apa-apaan, bajingan?'

Chanyeol tersenyum menawan, "Ride me, Sweetheart."

Baekhyun tertantang, walaupun ini pertama kali baginya. Tapi, ia yakin ia bisa melakukannya. Dengan insting yang ada pada dirinya, ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas ke bawah. Gerakannya teratur selama beberapa belas menit. Sebelum kepala penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik terdalam miliknya yang membuat Baekhyun hampir menangis karena kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Cepat adalah hentakan pinggul Baekhyun pada penis Chanyeol. Ketika penis Chanyeol terus menumbuk titik terdalamnya, Baekhyun mendesah, mengerang, dan merintih dengan suara jalangnya. Chanyeol yang melihat ke fustrasian Baekhyun, ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika Baekhyun terus merengek. "Deeper ngh ahh more shh, Bastard!"

"Sebentar, Sayang... Ngh!"

Chanyeol menambah tempo tusukannya, Baekhyun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia bahkan lebih bringas dari Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraan Chanyeol.

Ketika penis Chanyeol di jepit, Chanyeol tahu bahwa si mungil ini sudah mendekati klimaksnya. Penisnya ikut membesar tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan menyemburkan sperma nya.

"Ahh a-aku aku uhh fuck! I-I will come shh, AHH!"

Cairan semen miliknya memenuhi tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuh miliknya. Tak ingin menyianyiakan cairan tersebut, Chanyeol menjilatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu menyalurkan cairan milik Baekhyun ke bibir lelaki mungil itu.

"Telan, Baekhyun. Kau harus mencoba cairan milikmu sendiri. Fuck!"

Chanyeol mendongak ketika penisnya menyemburkan sperma di lubang anal Baekhyun. Kemudian, mengecupi leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Lelaki manis itu sedikit meringis saat Chanyeol memutuskan persatuan tubuh mereka. Namun, bibir lelaki tinggi itu tidak tinggal diam, ia menjilat setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun yang membiru karena ciuman yang ia sematkan sebelumnya.

"Menungging, Byun."

Perempatan siku imajiner Baekhyun tercipta. Ia butuh penjelasan lebih, walau ia tahu, dirinya akan di gauli kembali.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mencoba mencabulimu sambil menampar bokongmu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Langkah Baekhyun anggun, bahkan gerakan lelaki mungil itu sangat menggoda saat menaikkan bokongnya tinggi tak lupa dengan tangannya yang melebarkan lubang analnya yang kembali berkedut. Lalu, ia sengaja memasukan satu jarinya pada analnya. Saat menikmati jarinya pada analnya yang menggaruk itu, jarinya di tepis oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memasukan jarimu pada anal itu, Byun." Chanyeol menggeram berbahaya.

Serentak, Chanyeol mencabuli kembali anal Baekhyun. Hentakannya lebih keras dan kasar dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, Baekhyun meneteskan air liurnya karena kenikmatan yang diterima analnya saat gerakan acak itu menyenggol semua titik terdalam miliknya.

"Oh, oh, fuck! Shit shh ahh Chanyeol! Park! Ngh!"

'Plak! Plak!'

Tamparan pada bongkahan kenyal itu di terima Baekhyun beriringan dengan analnya yang di tusuk terus menurus. Perih yang dirasakannya nyaris hilang terganti oleh kenikmatkan yang begitu candu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa anal sex akan senikmat ini. Rintihan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun seolah mengatakan kepada Chanyeol untuk lebih cepat menghentakan penisnya.

Chanyeol suka mendengar decitan basah pada penisnya yang beradu dengan lubang Baekhyun, dan juga pada tamparan yang dilayangkan pada bokong Baekhyun. Seperti alunan musik cadas yang memicu adrenalin nya.

"Shh! Ngh! Fas... sh... ter... ah! Chan... sh... yeol!" Baekhyun merengek ketika penis itu menumbuk tepat pada titiknya. Ia mengurut dan mengocok penisnya dengan brutal ketika Chanyeol juga ikut menjemput klimaks ketiganya.

"Ahh! Baekhyun! Shh!"

"AHH! Chanyeol!"

Keduanya menyemburkan cairan semen itu secara bersamaan. Baekhyun nyaris jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu mengangkat lelaki mungil itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya kembal.

Ciuman lembut Chanyeol berikan pada bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mendesah pada permainan yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

Tidak ada tuntunan dalam ciuman itu, hampir selembut kapas yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cantik. Mata sipitnya hilang tertelan oleh senyuman yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat cantik."

"Apa kau menggodaku sekarang? Lalu aku kembali dicabuli? Oh Tuhan! Lelaki memang bajingan." Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan.

"Hei! Kau juga lelaki, Sayang. Tidak ingatkah kau juga memiliki penis?"

"Ahh!" Baekhyun mendesis ketika penisnya diurut oleh Chanyeol.

Seringaian Chanyeol adalah alarm bahaya bagi Baekhyun, walaupun sungkan untuk diakui. Ia memang mendambakan kembali analnya dinodai.

Tanpa sadar, analnya kembali menerima tusukan kasar dari penis Chanyeol.

"Byun, sepertinya aku akan menghajarmu kembali. Sebelum kau mengingat semuanya."

Baekhyun mengernyit dan mendesah, sedangkan Chanyeol menyeringai.

Apa maksudnya?

Lalu semua pikiran itu buyar. Baekhyun hanya merasakan bahwa kecanduan penis itu Chanyeol itu memang nikmat.

**TBC**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**strobaeqy** : KALAU ENCI KURANG HOT ITU GUE YANG BIKIN BUKAN SI ICA JADI TIMPUK GUE AOKWOWK AJA YA DAN MARI BERTEMAN SESAMA MECUM Q

**bekunies** : IYE, UDAH END! MAU APE LU HAH? WOKWOKWOKWOKWOK! SEMOGA PADA SUKA YA, BEB! NC-NYA GIMANA? HOTKAN YE MUAHAHAHAHA!

MAKASIH ECA, LIN, DAN MAREZA YANG UDAH MAU JADI PROOFREADINGNYA


End file.
